UK comic strips
| published = 1969-1973, 1977, 1978 | issues = 37 story arcs, 11 annuals | date = 2260s | stardate = various | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2, The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3 |}} Star Trek, the UK comic strips series, was a series of 37 Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip stories published in Great Britain from 1969 to 1973, with 11 annual stories printed up through 1978. The stories were serialized weekly in four magazines: Joe 90: Top Secret, TV21 & Joe 90, TV21 Weekly and Valiant and TV21. All of the stories were reprinted for the first time in America in the omnibus collections The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2, and The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3. Series firsts * Nyota Uhura was seen in command of the Enterprise five times in this series prior to her televised first command in . In the comic strip published on September 27, 1969, she was duty officer of the evening watch in "Spectre of the Zond". In the strip for November 29, 1969, James T. Kirk gave her command in "Nor Any Drop to Drink". On April 11, 1970, Scott gave her command in "The Marshall Plan". On August 1, 1971, she again commanded the night shift in "Thorpex". And on November 20, 1971, Kirk gave her command in "By Order of the Empire". * Crewman Hurst was the first original, licensed character to make three appearances (1969-1970). The second was security officer Manning in Gold Key Comics (1973-1975). * Admiral Voysey was the first licensed character to make four appearances (1971-1973). The second was Sergeant Umeki, followed closely by Engineer Thomas Hadley, both from the US Comic Strips series (1981-1982). * Class F shuttlecraft and the were first seen in licensed publications in color on August 2, 1969 in Joe 90: Top Secret #29. (Black and white drawings and a photo of the Galileo first appeared in the reference work The Making of Star Trek in August 1968.) Bantam Books debuted shuttlecraft in the novels five months later in Spock Must Die!. At Gold Key Comics, Galileo did not appear until "Day of the Inquisitors" in 1972. * The cover debut of shuttlecraft and the was on April 11, 1970 in TV21 & Joe 90 #29. At Gold Key Comics, Galileo's hatch appeared on the cover of "The Mimicking Menace" in 1975, but the whole ship didn't appear until "A World Against Itself" in 1978. * The first original Star Trek comic strip printed entirely in black-and-white was arc #12 "The Marshall Plan". Races and characters Klingons * Arc 11: "The Klingon Ultimatum" * Arc 14: "Mutiny on the Dorado" * Arc 26: "By Order of the Empire" * Arc 33: "The Saboteur Within" * Annual 7: "Smoke and Mirrors" Romulans * Arc #12: "The Marshall Plan" * Arc #21: "Key Witness" * Arc #32: "The Perithees Alliance" * Arc #36: " " Notable original characters * Admiral Voysey (arcs 26, 29, 32, 37) * Crewman Hurst (arcs 2, 7, annual 5) * Spock's cousin Horek (arc 13) * USS Enterprise CO Eustace Hensham (arc 18) Canon non-regular characters * David Bailey (arcs 1-7, annual 1) * Beggs Hansen (arc 32) * Ross Johnson (arc 9) * (arc 1) Stories Joe 90: Top Secret TV21 & Joe 90 TV21 Weekly Valiant and TV21 Annual stories External links * * UK comics strips article at the [https://www.startrekcomics.info Star Trek Comics Checklist]. * UK comics strips article by Alan J. Porter at the SF Site. * UK comics strips article by Rich Handley at StarTrek.com. * UK comics strips article by Rich Handley at the Thirteenth Dimension website. Category:Comic series UK comics strips